the_hephaestus_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan Hidasaki (Terexo)
Ryan Hidasaki (1989-Present) is one of the assassins of /r/AssassinOrder and possibly the only Japanese of it.He invented many inventions like the Shock Blade of the Tesla and the Winchester 6-99 Pistol. He also is 2nd in Command of the Tokyo Guild. He's soon to be mentor once the guild finds all the Pieces of Eden in Japan. He also runs two dens in New York. Pboy's old base and Ryan's current bombed base. 'Ancestry' The first known ancestor of Ryan Hidasaki was the Shogun Minamoto no Yoritomo of the Kamakura Shogunate. Minamoto was the mentor of the Kamakura Guild and helped defend the Assassin outposts at Kyoto during the Genpei War with the Taira. His second known ancestor was Meiji. He contacted the United States Union Assassins to come to Japan to get rid of the last remains of the Templar Tokugawa Clan who were destroying Imperial villages near Nara,Japan attempting to find the Pieces of Eden hidden under Nara 'Childhood' Ryan was born in present day Flushing,Queens of New York City. His dad was a business man who worked in Wall Street and his mom was a College Professor and assassin. On September 23,1996,while Ryan and his parents were walking home from a Korean BBQ,a shooter known as only Fujicama shot and killed both Ryan's parents with a revolver and left Ryan parent-less. One day after the murders, Ryan's uncle called him and told him that he would be picking him up and driving him to the airport to go to Japan for some "help" . Two days later,when they got to Japan,his uncle became Ryan's "parent" and got him into a good school. Sometime during 1999,his uncle finally showed him his mother's will which said to train Ryan in the ways of the Samurai to be an assassin. So after that,Ryan's uncle trained him in the arts of the Kamakura Samurai and introduced him to the Tokyo Guild. There,Ryan became a offical japanese assassin and went through missions like assassinating criminals and the Yakuza. In 2006, Terexo left Japan to go back to New York City '2006-Present Day' During 2006-2008,Ryan has mostly just been living with his childhood friend who lived in a small apartment in Manhattan. Ryan learned some tips of metalmaking from his friend due to his friend being a silversmith.Although in 2009 his friend had to move to Queens so Ryan just tagged along with him. In 2010 his friend gave Ryan his house and he moved back to the apartment.Then Ryan suddenly remembered about the assassin stuff his uncle told him about so Ryan recruited his friend to the Guild along with a few others Ryan called friends. In Late 2012,Ryan was browsing Reddit and suddenly found the subreddit /r/AssassinOrder while looking up stuff about Abstergo and he joined. Terexo is now currently Master Assassin on that subreddit but he now wanders in the shadows of Rome,New York,and even Japan while building inventions such as the successful shock blade which shocks enemies once the blade touches their skin. Assassin and Templar Ceasefire During January of 2013,SmokeyBlades of the Abstergo subreddit suggested a ceasefire and suggested to just find Pieces of Eden while staying neutral to each side. Ryan agreed and helped protect the Grand Temple in New York and helped the Tokyo guild find 2 Pieces of Eden in Sapporo and Nara. Physical Apperance And Enjoyments Ryan is 6'1 and 150 pounds in weight. He enjoys disney movies,history,cats and most of all,life. Yeah the last one would be pretty obvious. Ryan usually wears a trench coat on missions but wears a nice Tuxedo during dates and special dinners. One last word: Don't piss of the Terexo.You don't like it when he's angry. Usual Equipment This is the List of Usual Weapons Ryan Brings to Missions: *Dual 6-99 Winchestor Pistols *Small Metal Baseball Bat with "Small but Deadly" written on the side of it *Molybdenum Chromium Shock Blade *Shoe Blades Current Status BACK IN ACTION WHOEVER DECIDED TO EDIT THIS (I bet it was Urufu)